totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Pop Star
The 22 teens return for another season with a huge cash prize. For this is Total Drama Pop Star!!! Host Chris McLean Teams Team Pop DJ Geoff Lindsay Sadie Katie Team Rock Leshawna Duncan Trent Heather Gwen Team Country Eva Justin Tyler Izzy Courtney Elimination Order Out in Auditions - Ezekiel Out in Auditions - Noah Out in Auditions - Beth Out in Auditions - Owen Out in Auditions - Cody Out in Auditions - Harold Out in Auditions - Bridgette Chapter One - The Auditions "Welcome to Total Drama Pop Star!" Said Chris “Yay” Gwen said Sarcastically “Whatever” Duncan replied “Anyways this round we are looking at your singing skills and only fifteen of you will be on the show” “I hope I don’t get picked” Said Noah “Ignoring. Anyway lets start” Replied Chris First up was Izzy who sang. “Not bad.” Chris Said Next up was Katie and Sadie together and did a horrible dance after that was Trent and Gwen who sang while Trent played guitar. “That was good.” Chris said. Next was Eva who shouted at the top of her lungs and Duncan and Courtney followed with a dance. “Good dance” Said Chris Next was Beth, Lindsay, and Heather. That did a pretty bad dance routine followed by Geoff and Bridgette’s singing duet. Justin did a dance. “Not horrible” Chris said next was Noah who just walked out. Then Owen farted Beethoven’s 5th “That was horrible” Yelled Chris Next was Tyler that sung horribly followed by Harold and Cody playing their pianos. Then was Ezekiel who sang badly. Last up were Geoff and Leshawna singing. “That’s all of them.” Said Chris “Now all of you wait out here and all call you when I need you.” Said Chris “Duncan and Courtney” Yelled Chris. Duncan and Courtney walked in. “You are both in!” Said Chris They hugged and walked out. “Lindsay, Beth, Heather, and Owen.” Yelled Chris They all walked in. “Only two of you are in” Said Chris “And those two are Heather and Lindsay. Lindsay and Heather walked out while Owen and Beth cried. “Noah, Izzy, Eva, Gwen, Trent, and Tyler.” Yelled Chris They all walk in. “All of you are in except Noah.” Chris said. They all cheered, even Noah. “Katie, Sadie, Cody, and Harold.” Yelled Chris they walk in. “Katie and Sadie are in!” “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” They shouted and ran out. “DJ, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Exekiel, and Justin.” They all walk in. “The four of you going through are Justin, Leshawna, Geoff, and DJ.” They all walk out. “There are your fifteen contestants” Said Chris. Chapter Two - Team Work is the Key to Success “This is Total Drama Pop Star” Yelled Chris as the theme song started. After that Chris walked over to the campers and said “Time to put you into teams.” “DJ, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, and Geoff are Team Pop. Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, and Trent are Team Rock. Finally, Tyler, Courtney, Justin, Eva, and Izzy are Team Country.” Said Chris “Your first challenge as a team is to put on a one song performance. Now go into your groups, you have two hours to complete it.” Chris said in the groups the started talking. “I say we do a Pop song.” Said DJ “No a rock song.” Argued Geoff “Me and Katie want to be dancers!” Yelled Sadie “Fine.” Replied DJ “EEEEEEEEEEEEE.” They yelled At Team Rock the group is practicing the move to their song. “No you’re doing it all wrong!” Yelled Heather “I thought we decided on theses moves.” Replied Trent “No! Take it from the top!” Yelled Heather While Team Country was just finishing up. “One more time through and were done.” Courtney said “Finally.” Said Izzy “We’ve been working for hours.” “Time to perform!” Shouted Chris First up was Team Pop with DJ as the lead singer, Geoff and Lindsay are back up singers and Katie and Sadie are dancers. During the performance everything was going fine until DJ slipped and dropped the microphone, which Lindsay slipped on, and it shot in the air and knocked out Geoff. Katie and Sadie didn’t even notice what happened and they kept dancing. “Next is Team Rock.” Said Chris Team Rock Trent playing guitar, Heather singing and everyone else dancing. They did a perfect job on their performance. “Finally Team Country.” Said Chris Team Country did where they switched off dancing and did a good job until Courtney knocked in to Tyler and he fell on everyone else. “Well it is obvious that Team Rock wins.” Said Chris “This camp the winning team gets to vote someone off the losing team while second place just relaxes. The losing team is Team Pop.” At the Team Rock bunk they are deciding who they should vote out. “In say we vote out DJ he is to good at this.” Said Heather “No, Geoff is better than DJ we should vote for him.” Said Duncan At the campfire. “There are marshmallows for Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie.” Said Chris “The final marshmallow goes to Geoff. So it is goodbye to DJ.” Chris said as the group hugged DJ and he walked on the Stage of Shame and on the Limo of Losers. Team Pop walked back to their cabin sad that their best player is gone. Elimination Table Teams Yellow Names - Out in Auditions Red Names - Team Pop Blue Names - Team Rock Green Names - Team Country Purple Names - Surviving Singers (No team) With Teams (Chapters 2 - 7) Red - Eliminated Yellow - Safe Blue - Low Orange - Team Loses Purple - Team Wins Without Teams (Chapters 8 - 15) Red - Eliminated Yellow - Safe Blue - Low Purple - Invincible